


Неидеальный герой

by Alex_Kollins



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 11:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15218222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Kollins/pseuds/Alex_Kollins
Summary: Ральф заказал уже шестой бокал виски, но ему в принципе было уже все равно. Ведь его никто не остановит от того, чтобы он напился. Потому что у Ральфа Дибни нет никого: ни друзей, ни семьи.





	Неидеальный герой

— Повторить…

Ральф заказал уже шестой бокал виски, но ему в принципе было уже все равно. Ведь его никто не остановит от того, чтобы он напился. Потому что у Ральфа Дибни нет никого: ни друзей, ни семьи.

— Повторить…

Ральф оглядывается вокруг и видит людей, которые смеются, веселятся, также, как и он напиваются, но он не завидует никому. Потому что знает, что зависть — плохое чувство. Может Кейтлин или Фрости, да неважно, кто из них были правы? Правы в том, что он жалок.  
Фрост пыталась сказать, что облажаться — не страшно. Но ведь если один раз — не страшно. Два — терпимо, но когда ты подводишь людей постоянно, уже не думаешь о том, что один раз потерпеть неудачу можно.

От Барри он понял, что герои должны быть героями и защищать людей, а он не может этого, потому что не герой. Он пытался спасти Аллена, и облажался. Из-за него погибли люди, а друзья надеялись на него.

— Повторить…

Барри, Циско, Кейтлин и остальные стали для него действительно друзьями за этот небольшой промежуток времени, в котором они общались, спасали город. Но одна ошибка — и все рушится. Друзья уходят и отворачиваются от него.

Так всегда было. Так всегда будет. И у Ральфа остаются только те, кто может и его предать в любой момент. Те, кто только притворяются друзьями. Они ему не нужны.  
Он хочет нормальных друзей, которые никогда его не оставят. Но сейчас…

— Повторить…

— Может хватить пить и пора взяться за работу? — Ральф слышит голос Циско.

— Мы придумали, как вытащить Барри, и нам нужна твоя помощь, — это говорит Гарри.

— Я облажался уже один раз, когда попытался его освободить, — отвечает Ральф. — И я снова могу сделать это.

— Ни один герой не идеален, — слышится голос Кейтлин. — Все герои совершают ошибки. Но лишь настоящие герои находят в себе силы их исправить.

Ральф отодвигает рюмку и поворачивается к… Друзьям? Наверняка. И он видит, как они уверенно смотрят на него. Но Дибни все ещё сомневается. Он сам понимает, что нужно исправляться, но боится, что совершит новые ошибки.

— А если я…

— Значит, попробуем снова. И будем пробовать снова и снова, пока не добьемся результата, — твердо говорит Циско. — А теперь собирайся и пора в лабораторию.

Ральф кивает и оставляет деньги за выпитое. Может, в этот раз у него действительно получится?


End file.
